


To the Stars (Formerly Ad Siera Amare)

by RitaPaige



Series: To the Stars Series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Bar, F/M, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Work In Progress, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitaPaige/pseuds/RitaPaige
Summary: Deep in the galaxies far beyond the one we live in. An intergalactic war rages on claiming many lives and planets for the Empire. Some of the Empire's fiercest warriors take a much-needed break, comradery and shenanigans insue while the group of tired soldiers tries to enlist the help of some pretty bar patrons to ease the pain of their lonely existence.**Updated version of Ad Sidera Amare, please feel free to leave your comments. Hit me up on twitter @RitaPaige4 or Facebook Rita Paige to learn more about characters, and to learn how to get access to more works.**
Series: To the Stars Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475636





	To the Stars (Formerly Ad Siera Amare)

The planet Flonatias used to be a beautiful growing tourist hot spot. Creatures all over the galaxy would flock to the vibrant planet for the blooming season. Some claimed that the entire planet would look like a bouquet if viewed from the right angle. And one of the best places to see the stunning colors was in one of the many window seats aboard the Lo Orbz, a popping little bar that orbited the planet. It was a rare sight to see the entire planet bloom all at once, even rarer nowadays.  
The Flonetians were plant-like people coming in a wide variety of shapes, sizes, and colors. Much like the plants they tended to, each was capable of growing organic life from their bodies if they so willed it, and even sometimes when they didn’t. Usually, the life grown from their bodies pertained to their species or genus of plants. If one was an Orchid per se, he or she would be able to grow the beautiful flowers anywhere on their bodies. (And I mean anywhere.)  
But for the past decapheb, the poor planet had been bombarded into a mere shell of its former glory. There was heavy rebel infestation in this quadrant, but for the longest time, it hadn’t affected Flonatias. Soon that changed when deadly laser fire and heavy bombs, among other weapons, destroyed the lively hoods and claimed many Floraidian lives. Left with no other choice, the Ambassador pleaded with the Pestdarian’s for their help in defending her planet out of fear that her people would lose everything.  
The Pestdarian Empire not only mighty in numbers but in spirit as well, gladly accepted the plea from their neighbors and valiantly swooped in to take care of the rebel menace. The Empire held onto this side of the universe with an iron fist and would not tolerate such injustice in their territory.  
After nearly a decapheb of fighting and three Empire fleets, the Floraidian’s were beginning to lose hope that they would ever see peace again. Until this past pheb when a new fleet was sent in right off the battlefield and into a new one. With the high of victory fresh on them, the Pestdarians were then finally able to ‘acquire’ and ‘liberate’ the planet Flonatias from the rebels.  
The timing for a celebration was most favorable as it fell during the blooming season. Beautiful flowers and plants could be seen everywhere as cheers of thanks rang loudly throughout the many towns and villages across the planet. Leis and other wreaths of flowers had been handed out to anyone who would take one. Hardly a man, woman or child could be seen without some sort of floral decoration as they paraded their way across their townships.  
Everything had come to a head at the massive stump of a fallen tree where the historical moment was to take place. After placing their flowers at the foot of the makeshift stage, as many others were still doing, two giggling Floraidian children raced off as they rejoined the festivities. All of today's events were a small thank you from the inhabitants of the planet to their new protectors.  
The Ambassador of Flonatias had put on this planet-wide celebration in honor of the peace treaty signing. She came together in front of all of her people with the Emperor of the Pestdarian’s and officially put Flonatias under full Pestdarian rule and law.  
Meanwhile, high above the clouds, far away from the joyous festivities on the ground in the little gravity bar. A different type of party was going on.  
At Lo Orbz the party never stopped. The drinks flowed like rivers and the music never ended. From digital hits to rare live performances, and galaxy famous drinks, one was always in for a surprise when they visited.  
The music was loud enough to vibrate the walls but still even louder than that were the cheers of four Pestdarian men. Battle worn and tired as hell these men were ready for the hardest battle of the night. Kicking sobriety's ass. Many drinks in and a few articles of clothing less, the men started to feel frisky as they played with the idea of finding the perfect nightwalker to take back to their bunks.  
With feline features such as tall ears and slit pupils sat inside of golden eyes. Along with the tell-tale sign of their beautiful lavender fur, each man held true to the definition of a pure-bred Pestdarian.  
Two of the larger men took up most of the semi-circular booth, one out of hight alone, as he was nearly eight feet tall. The other so broad-shouldered he nearly squished the overly eager looking young man sitting to his right. Rounding out this band of merry men was a rather well-dressed official. He almost seemed out of place amongst this rougher sort.  
The young private sat on the edge of his seat nearly jittering with excitement as he scoped out the bar looking for the lucky lady he'd take home tonight. His body language told a story of a young pup out on his first hunt.  
"Look at the rack on that one!" The young private all but yelled as he stared at a gorgeous cyan woman walking by.  
The men at the table chuckled. “So you like double the pleasure huh boy?!” One burly man stated.  
“What ya mean?” He asked quickly.  
“Tell me you’re lying, boy!” The man closest to him stated.  
The confusion on his face was answer enough for the older men. “Alright boy, you’re going to become a man tonight!” The burly man stated. “Follow my rules and you’ll have the time of your life.”  
A bright grin became plastered across the face of the young man, no doubt the alcohol having its way with him. He nodded his approval to the older men. Before his eyes drifted back towards the woman with the blue ample bosom.  
His eyes drank in the gorgeous young Aquarian. She was most likely in her late hundreds and out here exploring the universe trying to find the best spot to settle down once she had completed her priestess training. You could tell by the set of soft creme spots running across her forehead, forming a crown-like shape that she had already been through many trials. The young private licked his lips, wishing soo badly that it was his cream running over her face. If he had his way at some point tonight his wish would become his reality.  
Dating around with ‘subspecies’ isn’t encouraged in a young Pestdarian’s life but it isn’t uncommon to see, especially with so many of them serving valiantly for their glorious empire. Although many parents’ will recommend sternly that you chose a Pestdarian as your spouse once you are ready to settle down. And while most young Pestdarians heeded this warning, one man told the rules to go fuck themselves.  
His name was Xavier Zyzygos, Commander of the Empire ship Galactica 2706. A man who was feared by his enemies and adored by every woman he came into contact with. He had quite a reputation as a lady killer.  
Xavier was a man of fine quality, as a boy, he made sure to study hard and be the best at everything he did. He refused to settle for anything less than great. His hard work really paid off well for him when he became the prestigious rank of Commander at only twenty-six years old. The youngest man to ever do so.  
Xavier had nailed down a wonderful life for himself. If he had so chosen to do so, as some of the other Commanders had, all he needed to do was sit back and relax while his men did all the work. Xavier didn't like that notion and instead fought valiantly alongside his men directing them toward victory every time. But he knew when to take pleasure in what the universe offered to him.  
Through his eight phebs as a Commander, he had come across many beautiful women, spanning almost a hundred different species. He had found himself lost to his lust when he was a young man and decided that he liked keeping the company of so many different women. Thus he started up a collection of them and they were at his beck and call whenever he pleased. But he was always open to new additions.  
Xavier sipped lazily on his glass of whiskey as his men debated over which species of women had the best body and how best to lay with them. He had no intention of humoring them as he thought each woman had a special body. Not to mention the girls here were mostly Flonetians and he had already slept with plenty of them in his time spent guarding their planet. No, he was more interested in something more fun than a flower.  
“Oh man...now...there's a woman..." The private gaped as a woman with lavender fur sashayed into the room.  
The whistles and hollers from around the bar caught Xavier’s attention bringing him out of his thoughts. His pulse picked up as he stared in silent awe at the woman. Hopefully, no one would see his reaction with all the eyes drawn on her.  
She was maybe six feet tall, at the most, thin with an hourglass figure that could kill. Her breasts were large, round, bouncy and barely fit into her tight black dress that glistened like obsidian as she walked through the room and up to the bar. She ignored all the attention she drew with an elegant silence.  
Xavier first took note of the thigh-high slit in her dress that showed off her lovely legs as she strutted by. His body shuddered almost instinctively as he became very aware of her presence. His ears perked up as did something else. He couldn’t lie, he wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep into those lavender beauties. Even if it took all night he was going to make that Pestdarian beauty his.  
The entire table went silent, as she moved past them. It was like time itself had slowed down around her. No one could get enough of the beautiful woman as she passed by. Every step she took showing off her lovely figure in a new angle. The men had a hard time looking away from the woman as each of them fought with their primal instincts to immediately go to her.  
The older man slapped the young private's mouth and grinned widely. "Hey boy, wipe the drool from your jaw! A woman of that caliber would eat you alive!" He warned with a chuckle as the young man kept staring for a moment more, a dreamy look in his eyes. A hunger growing in his chest.  
“Oh, man...If I had a chance with someone like that…” The private sighed frustratedly as he turned back to the table, his confidence falling. He knew the woman was WAY out of his league but he could still dream about her.  
The burly man gave a hard laugh. “Don’t waste yer time dreaming of someone like that. Ya don’t stand a sneeuwbal’s chance in hell with a woman like that.” He gave an internal sigh as he knew it true for himself as well.  
Most of the men at the table shared the boy's frustration as they each thought the woman to good for them. That was until the Private caught the Commander still staring with careful intensity. If anyone could take home the beautiful Pestdarian woman, it was him, right?  
Xavier eyed the beautiful Pestdarian woman, his eyes glued to her body as she stopped by the bar, her violet ringlets parting around her soft ears and falling past her shoulders like a purple waterfall of hair. Her bright eyes reminded him of daffodils on a sunny day. There was something almost unreal about her, he couldn’t quite put his finger on what, but he was determined to find out. She leaned against the bar, her lovely hips and butt forming a heart as she bent forward. He growled into his cup, she was going to be his.  
No.  
Matter.  
What.  
"Now that is a woman..." He all but murmured into his cup, before sipping his whiskey again.  
This took the motley crew by surprise. Usually, Xavier kept out of things while they were out on the town and the men had to sneak glances at the women he brought home, usually in the wee hours of the next morning while she was leaving. It was almost bizarre to see him take an interest in anyone.  
"Hey Commander why don't you show us some of your famous moves?!" The private jested excitedly. He didn't expect much but a lad could still hope. (Perhaps he'd learn a thing or two.)  
Xavier pretended to mull it over as his men started up a chant. Excited to finally see the master at work. “Xavier...Xavier…” They pounded their fists in rhythm on the table before them, shaking the entire table and its contents violently. The cups clattered loudly, some even almost spilled over. Luckily the room around them was loud enough that no one noticed their shenanigans.  
"Okay fine…” He grinned. “Watch and learn boys..." Xavier’s words sent a wave of horahs around the table. He then quickly downed the rest of his glass of whiskey and headed towards the bar where she stood.  
She smiled at the handsome bartender as he used his newly grown limbs to juggle bottles and put on a show for the patrons around him. He was a handsome young Floraidian with bright green skin, a darker green moss-covered his head, it was styled to look like the latest in male hair cuts. He grinned at the woman as he finished juggling bottles long enough to extend a hand out to her and inside of it bloomed an off white almost yellowish ylang-ylang flower, the floral aroma filled her nose as she kindly rejected the flower.  
Accepting it would have meant she was his mate for a shorter time than she wished to be. She was looking for a long-time lover possibly a boyfriend, not for just a few nights of passion.  
The male Floraidian, after spreading his seed would then start his aging process and become part of the planet, growing back into the soil his kind had come from. And if he did things just right, the female would be carrying his seed to begin the process again.  
The woman thought the bartender was handsome and kind enough but she wanted more than just a one night stand, and not to be a single mother. Even if the children will grow and be off on their own in a few months. She thanked him for her drink then left him with a gracious tip, one that he gladly accepted. It was the least she could do after turning him down like that.  
After she grabbed her drink, the renowned Cosmic Nova, a purple liquor with a dusting of 'Stardust' on the top. She began to grill the handsome bartender for the real name of the ‘Stardust’, but he wouldn’t budge on his answer. She refused to believe that it really came from a star.  
As if it was safe to drink stardust let alone touch it. She giggled knowing that by the end of the night she might coax it out of him.  
She then headed to the large bay window on the side of the bar that overlooked Flonatias. Two small armchairs with an end table nestled between them sat in front of the room-sized window. She gracefully sat down and crossed her legs as she stared out at the vibrant and colorful planet as it lazed on by.  
Xavier stepped up to the bar and proceeded to order another whiskey from the fantastic bartender, who used his extra vines to pull Xavier's private bottle down from the upper shelves.  
“So that girl…” Xavier started as the bartender turned around. His eyes glanced towards her then back to the bartender. “Tell me about her.”  
The bartender smirked. “She’s single and open to flirting..” He set a glass down to start pouring the whiskey in. “She seems to be looking for something specific. She’s a bit of a high roller, gave me a twenty after rejecting my flower.”  
Xavier nodded as he took his drink smirking to himself before sipping on the amber liquid. “Good work, if she orders a second drink you know what to do.” He instructed the bartender.  
The bartender nodded. “Yes, sir.” He then busied himself with helping the other patrons.  
After obtaining his drink, and setting up his insurance for the night. He walked towards where she sat. He had to wipe the grin off his face before he gave himself away. It wouldn’t be much fun if she saw his advances coming.  
"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" He asked as he appeared on her right side, and gestured towards the open armchair across from her. Xavier was a tall man, little over seven feet in height, his long dark purple hair was tied back into a low ponytail only two strands of his silver highlights framed his face. A short goatee with the same dark purple hair sat upon his pointed chin. He had a sleek frame, while not overly muscled you could still tell that they were there.  
He had a gentle and charming smile, but don't be fooled by his veneer underneath was a hot lover seeking his next flame.  
She shook her head and smiled softly at him sending a tingle down his spine. This was going to be easy, it was only a matter of time now. Soon she would be his...  
"Xavier Zyzygos..." He said as he held out his hand to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, m'lady..." He took his seat and sipped at his drink. Giving her a flirty wink before his luscious lips touched the rim of the glass.  
"Lillian Dupree..." She replied as she took his hand and shook it before he took his seat. "And no, I do believe the pleasure is all mine. Who would've guessed I would bump into the most celebrated man in our military history." She grinned excitedly at him. Her eyes twinkling with curious wonder.  
Xavier thought it queer that a single woman like her would be out and about in a military zone, especially alone. At least seemingly alone. And it was public knowledge that his fleet was serving this area, how could she have possibly not known he’d be here? Well, she could be surprised to see him out in the civilian territory.  
Perhaps it was just his paranoia kicking in and that he was reading too much into this. He didn’t really care as to the why she was here, but rather the how she was leaving here. (Hopefully) In his arms, and more importantly his bed.  
His eyes burned like two pots of molten gold as he looked her up and down. He licked the corner of his mouth, playing it off as if a drop of whiskey had fallen there. He watched her as she stared back at him, a shiver ran over her body as he licked his lips.  
This was going to be too easy.  
She was just his type, beautiful yet sexy, intelligent and mysterious.  
Although she did seem to be the type to rip a man's still-beating heart out of his chest and eat it. He took pride in being known as a renowned lady killer, and he refused to lose this battle of wits.  
A man can live without his heart, a lady could not.  
"I don't know about most celebrated," He laughed, stroking his goatee. "But thank you miss. Uh, would you mind if I ask why you're this far out, m’lady?" He sipped at his whiskey. "It is a war zone after all…"  
"Ex-war zone, actually.” She corrected then took a sip of her drink. “And as to why I’m here. The same reason you are." She grinned enjoying his confusion. "To have a good time!" She exclaimed. “After all this is the most extravagant bar in all of the cosmos.” She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at Xavier.  
They shared a good laugh, the inklings of a good romance starting to bloom as they engaged in some light conversation. Both flirting heavily as they told each other stories about themselves.  
Soon, Xavier, had her sitting on the edge of her seat as she listened intently to one of his more fascinating tales.  
Her eyes lit up as he told her of his bravery. Her hands tightly gripped her skirt as she leaned closer, not wanting to miss a single word he spoke. He was in the middle of a tale of his valent heroics, this man had done it all. He’d fought pirates, saved damsels in distress, helped children save lost pets from trees. This man was truly heroic in everything he did.  
Xavier changed his posture, sitting forward to better see Miss Lillian. He finally came to his point. The one he’d been waiting for.  
"Anyways...enough beating around the bush...Miss Lillian, I need a favor from you." He eyed her carefully as she sat back, crossing her legs again. Xavier barely contained the smile that wanted to grow on his face, as he had caught a glimpse of what was underneath her tight black dress.  
"OH? And what might that be?" She feigned surprise, holding a single hand to her soft lips.  
"My men over there in the corner…" He motioned towards his troops. "Their wonderful boys but a little overzealous at times. They didn't have enough bravery to come and talk to you so they sent me to retrieve your number..." He explained, doing his best to come off humble and small. His tone was amused but bashful as his cheeks held the ever so slightest tint of red. But deep behind his eyes burned a hot fire of desire.  
She giggled as she glanced over at the men who were roughhousing in the corner of the room. Two of them playfully flailing their arms about, as everyone laughed. She turned her attention back to Xavier, and looked up at him from under her lashes, leaning on the armrest to get closer to him. "You mean none of them had the balls enough to talk to me." She said in a tone of voice that sent shivers down Xavier's spine. He recovered quickly enough and snorted back a laugh. "Well that's fine...I'd rather talk to a man anyways." She practically purred as she leaned further on her elbow, inching closer to him.  
He couldn’t help the arousal he felt when in her presence. Xavier growled playfully at her, leaning in himself. "I see...well how about I get those digits?" He mimicked her purr. Their faces coming within inches of each other.  
"On one condition." She whispered their faces inching closer. He could feel the heat from her breath as she spoke slowly. She leaned back and smiled to herself at his disappointment.  
“What’s the condition?” He asked as he eyed her, trying to figure out her intentions.  
She stood up and motioned towards the dance floor with a nod of her head. "Dance with me." She grinned at him, her hand outstretched to help him out of his chair. “That way your boys think I’m really interested.” She winked at him.  
“Oh. So you’re not interested?” He said with a sense of fake sadness.  
“No, you misunderstand me.” She smiled while helping him up. “I am interested, but this is my way of determining how interested I will be.” She gave him a flirty wink.  
He nodded his agreement with a laugh. “You are a peculiar one, miss Lillian.” He took her hand in his, skillfully slipping her arm around his as he stood up. “I like that in a woman.” He purred.  
He was glad that she hadn't fallen for his rouse, it would be a giant hit to the ego to only leave with a mere number and not the woman. Not to mention he was excited to be touching her body. He eagerly escorted her to the dance floor where the music changed, almost as if on cue, to a slower song.  
She smirked, wondering if it was his plan to change the music. The way his hands explored her body gave her a generous guess.  
He wrapped his arm around the small of her back, pulling her close, pretending that nothing had happened. Her right hand went into his free one and her touch was light on his shoulder as she rested her left against it.  
Her fingertips barely reached the top of his shoulder as he was a good head taller than her, despite the added height of her stilettos. He grinned, as he stared down her dress at her soft and ample bosom, savoring the view as he imprinted it upon his memory.  
As they danced they got lost in each other's eyes. His molten gold washing over her dandelion. Both focusing on the other as the crowd around them moved out of the way, silently watching. No one dared to stop these two. They gracefully glid over the floor unnoticing of the attention they drew, but they didn't really care either. At this moment all that mattered was Lillian and Xavier.  
"You're a fantastic dancer..." He admitted as he dipped her low.  
"So are you sir..." She whispered as her head mere inches from the floor swooped back up and next to his chest. She grinned up at him as he smiled seductively at her.  
The passion building up with each brush of soft lips, each graze of a hand sending shivers over nerves that excited them only that much more. Each feeling the call of their loins as they heated up in a frenzy. Xavier’s hand on her lower back only sliding ever so lower onto her rear end.  
Lillian’s fingers gripped onto Xavier’s jacket, alerting him to her desire as a fire built behind her eyes. She carefully chewed the inside of her lip as she stared hungrily at him. His charming behavior had worked on her. He was ready to go in for the kill.  
The song changed many times but the couple didn't seem to notice as they drifted around the crowd to the outskirts of the mob still lost to each other's eyes. Still fighting back the primal urge to just jump the other.  
Xavier brushed the hair from next to her ear to whisper into it. "Why don't you join me in my private room?" His words dripped with the sinful brand of lust that was exclusively Xavier.  
Her ears folded back slightly as a blush ran across her cheeks. She smiled softly and nodded to him before taking up his arm again. She couldn't fight her needs anymore. “Sure…” She whispered nervously.  
Xavier could barely contain his excitement as he forced himself to keep his cool, he then led her out the main door. A large smile caked onto his face.  
As they left arm in arm the group that Xavier had started this night with cheered their good fortune for if the Commander was lucky enough to take home a lady, they all would stand a chance.


End file.
